The Trouble Mushroom bring the truth
by Bhion-san
Summary: Saat Natsu memakan jamur aneh dia berubah menjadi anak berumur 4tahunan. selama 3 bulan dia dijaga dan dirawat oleh Lucy. Hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Lucy. Suatu pagi, Lucy menghilang...  Natsu tak ingin kehilangan Lucy. First Fict
1. Beginning

Oke ini fanfiction tentang Natsu dan Lucy...

Kebanyakan aku menggunakan Natsu P.O.V hahahaha...

moga-moga reader suka...

Enjoy and review please..

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi saat Lucy dan Natsu kembali dari sebuah misi yang memakan waktu perjalanan kembali ke guild selama 5 hari. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat disebuah pohon Oak yang besar dan rindang.<p>

"Hey,Luce. Aku lapar apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" kata Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah kerncongan sedari tadi. Lucy merogoh kantong tas yang dibawanya.

"Ada, tapi hanya sandwich tuna. Itupun mungkin tak akan cukup memenuhi perutmu" kata Luy seraya menyerahka sadwich itu pada Natsu.

"Tak apa, yang penting ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perutku". Lantas Natsu melahap roti itu hingga habis tak tersisa. Tetapi, perutnya masih berontak ingin diisi. Tak lama kemudian, matanya tertuju pada jamur biru berbintik kuning. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengambilnya dan melahapnya.

"NATSU!" jerit Lucy setelah mengetahui ada yang salah dengan temannya.

**Di guild... 3 hari setelah itu...**

"Aku heran kenapa mereka begitu lama" desah Erza sambil menatap Strawberry short cake-nya.

"Entahlah, mungkin si flame brain membuat masalah lagi" kata Gray sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Aku ingin ikan" kata Happy. Tak lama kemudian, pintu guild terbuka dan masuklah gadis berambut pirang dengan menggandeng tangan anak kecil sekitar umur 4 tahunan itu. Semua kaget dan menghampiri Celestial mage itu.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sedah memiliki anak?" tanya Erza. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil dan menggendong anak itu.

"Minna, perkenalkan, dia Natsu Dragneel" kata Lucy sambil menggendong anak kecil yang sedang blushing mode on itu.

"APA?" seluruh guild serempak meneriakan kata "APA" dengan suara yang bersamaan.

"Hey! Luce! Turunkan aku!" kata Natsu sambil berontak ingin turun. Lalu Lucy menurunkan Natsu dengan hati-hati.

"BHAWAHAHHAHAHHA... hey flame brain! Kenapa kau bisa jadi doodles seperti inii?" kata Gray.

"Awas kau, ice brain! Aku akan menghajarmu!" kata Natsu mulai mengeluarkan flame magicnya.

"Owhh... aku takut, anak kecil ini sedang marah padaku" kata Gray sedikit mengejek dan berpaling untuk melanjutkan acara "telanjang dada"nya.

"Natsu..." celetuk seseorang yang (sedang) disukai olehnya saat ini. Natsu menoleh kearah gadis berambut pendek keperakan itu.

"Lisanna..." Katanya. Lisanna kemudian berlutut dan memeluknya. Otomatis pipinya bersemu merah dan memasang mupeng.

"Kyaaaaa... Kawaaaiiiii- desu!" kata Lisanna mempertahankan pelukkannya.

"Ah..ahaha..iya." kata Natsu salting.

Sementara itu Lucy sedang duduk bersama sahabat baiknya Levy sambil menbuka Ensiklopedia tentang tamanan sihir.

"Lu-chan, kau punya sampel jamur itu?" tanya Levi pada Lucy. Lucy mengangguk dan menerogoh kantong jaketnya.

"Ini, yang aku tahu, jamur semacam ini biasanya beracun dan amat berbahaya bagi manusia yang memakannya." Kata Lucy.

"Oh! Ini adalah Childisvieveria Mushroom, jamur ini merubah korbanya menjadi anak kecil. Tidak ada obat penawarnya. Tetapi Natsu beruntung, dia memakan jamur kecil yang masih berumur 3 bulan. Jadi dia bisa kembali ketubuh aslinya dalam waktu 3 bulan." Jelas Levy sambil menutup bukunya.

"Hufft... 3 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk orang yang tidak sabaran seperti dia. Siapa yang harus menjaganya, dia masih sekecil itu, aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Semua barang dirumahnya selalu berantakan dan juga lebih tinggi darinya saat ini." Kata Lucy sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lu-chan, kau suka sama Natsu, ya?" Tanya Levy sengan nada sedikit menggoda. Kata-kata Levy sontak membuat Lucy blushing.

"Ah tidak! Kita hanya Nakama ya... nakama ! dia...diakan suka sama.. Lisanna.. jadi aku..." kata Lucy sambilmenundukan kepalanya. Dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua yang dikatakan Levy memang benar. Dia menyukainya. Natsu.

"Jadi, Lucy, semua itu benar kan. Aku tahu saat kau memandangkanya,dan selalu khawatir saat dia ceroboh, dan selalu tersenyum saat dia marah, pandanganmu tak bisa.." belum selesai kata-kata Levy, Lucy sudah memotongnya.

"Bohong... aku tahu, aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu aku tak boleh seperti ini. Dia menyukai Lisanna, mereka telah terikat oleh sebuah janji, dan aku tahu, aku hanyalah pengganti saat Lisanna pergi, dan aku tahu, dia hanya memandangku sebagai Nakama tidaklah lebih" kata Lucy sambil memandang sedih kearah Natsu yang sedang ngobrol dengan asyiknya bersama Lisanna dan Happy. Keluarga kecil itu nampak bahagia.

"Lu-chan..." gumam Levy.

"Itulah sebabnya,, aku memendam perasaanku karena aku tahu, jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya hanya akan merusak pertemanan kita saja. Aku sudah bahagia, menjadi temannya dan berada disampingnya sudah membuat aku merasa ada di dunia ini." Jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut dan mata yang berbinar.

"Lu-chan, aku..aku.." Levy mendekatkan diri kearah Lucy dan memeluknya erat. Levy menagis karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk shabatanya. Tetapi saat Levy menbutuhkan pertolongan dari Lucy Lucy selalu bisa membantunya.

Waktu terus bergulir, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Semua yang ada di Guild beranjak pulang.

"Oke, mata ashita Natsu " kata Lisanna sambil melambai kearah Natsu.

"Aye!" balas Natsu sambil melambai balik. Lucy kemudian mendekatinya. Dan berlutut membelai kepala orang yang disukainya dengan lembut. Natsu menoleh. Dia tersenyum kearah gadis 17 tahun itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnnya untuk pulang" kata Lucy lembut. Natsu mengangguk .

"Happy! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Natsu.

"Aye!" balas Happy sambil terbang kearah Natsu yang sekarang tingginya sama dengan pemiliknya.

"Kalian yakin mau pulang kerumah kalian?"tanya Lucy dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu!" kata Natsu semangat. Lucy tersenyum. Dan mulai membelai kepala Natsu sekali lagi.

"Lebih baik untuk 3 bulan ini, kau da Happy tinggal saja bersama ku" Kata Lucy lembut.

"Apaaaaa? Tapi...tapi..."

"Kau tahu tinggi mu hanya sekitar 115 cm sekarang. Lebih baik aku mengawasimu dari pada terjadi apa-apa oleh anak kecil pemarah ini." Kemudian Lucy bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut dan menggandeng tangan Natsu.

"Oey! Oey! Luce! Tapi semua bajuku..."

"Bodoh semua bajumu kini terlalu besar untukmu."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku punya ukuran yang pas untukmu."

**Sesampainya di apartement Lucy...**

"Nah, aku meminta baju-baju ini dari anaknya Ibu Thomas, pemilik apartementku ini. Dia mempunyai anak berumur 8 tahun sekarang. Aku meminta bajunya saat umur 4 tahun. Dan aku rasa baju ini cukup untuk ukuranmu yang..pfftt.. mini" kata Lucy sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hey! Ini tidak lucu!" kata Natsu kesal.

"Oke, aku mau tidur sekarang." Kata Natsu sambil melangkah ke sofa.

"Tunggu, sebelum tidur kau harus mandi" Kata Lucy.

"Apa? Kau gila? Bathtub mu saja lebih tinggi 10cm dari tinggiku saat ini. Aku bisa tenggelam jika terlalu lama juga tanganku masih belum sampai meraih punggungku sendiri!" Kata Natsu.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan mandi sendiri?" Kata Lucy dengan evl smirk-nya.

"Jadi?" Natsu kaget tak karuan.

"Kita akan mandi bersama..." kata Lucy sambil mengambil 2 handuk didekatnya.

* * *

><p>Jeng...jeng..jeng ...jeng...<p>

Wah! Mereka akan madi bersama!

Apa yang kan terjadi selanjutnya?

Next Chapter!


	2. Stay Together

Ah, akhirnya Chapetr 2 muncul. Aku tahu agak-agak membingungkan karena ini Fanfic pertama. Hehehehe... Ohya, di chapter 1 aku lupa mencantumkan Disclaimer. Jadi aku cantumkan disini untuk seterusnya.

Disclaimer :Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima sensei!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on chapter 1:<strong>_

"_**Apa? Kau gila? Bathtub mu saja lebih tinggi 10cm dari tinggiku saat ini. Aku bisa tenggelam jika terlalu lama juga tanganku masih belum sampai meraih punggungku sendiri!" Kata Natsu.**_

"_**Siapa yang bilang kau akan mandi sendiri?" Kata Lucy dengan evl smirk-nya.**_

"_**Jadi?" Natsu kaget tak karuan.**_

"_**Kita akan mandi bersama..." kata Lucy sambil mengambil 2 handuk didekatnya.**_

* * *

><p>-Now on Bath room-<p>

"Lucy... apa kau yakin dengan ide ini?" tanya natsu dengan muka memerah.

"Satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak mengintip adalah menutup matamu dengan benda ini." Kata Lucy sambil mengikatkan pita biru di mata Natsu.

"Ini angka berapa, Natsu?" kata Lucy sambil menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jadi tengahnya.

"empat?" kata Natsu ragu-ragu.

"Oke, ayo kita mandi" kata Lucy sambil menggandeng Natsu masuk kekamar mandi.

"Ah... dingin... Lucy" kata Natsu.

"Diam sebentar aku sedang menggosok punggungmu." Kata Lucy sambil sedikit memijat punggung Natsu.

"Ah..Ah... Fuah.." kata Natsu.

"Nah, sudah bersih. Saatnya berendam" kata Lucy.

"Apa...apa?" kata Natsu.

Byuuuurrr...

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Tenang Natsu, aku memangkumu kok" Kata Lucy menenangkan Natsu. Natsu mulai menikmati air panas itu. Hening. Hingga suara Lucy memecah keheningan itu.

"Hey, Natsu... Kau tahu kenapa aku melakaukan ini semua?" kata Lucy memperkuat pelukannya.

"Ngg... kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Ini untuk mebalas semuanya, semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Kau selalu ada untukku,melindungku dan menyemangatiku. Kau selalu ada saat aku jatuh. Dan biarkan... kali ini saja, aku yang akan melindungimu, kali ini saja, biarkan aku... menjadi sayapmu." Kata Lucy sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kecil Natsu.

"Lucy..." Natsu mulai berbalik dan tak terasa, pita yang menutupi matanya merosot.

Dia melihat betapa besar dada Lucy dan betapa lembutnya kulit Lucy.

"Ah...ahh...ah... Hidungku.." Kata natsu sambil berpaling ke belakang.

"Hahaha... sudah ku bilang jangan mengintip, mimisan kan akhirnya" Kata Lucy mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusap hidung Natsu yang berdarah.

~30 menit kemudian..~

"Nah, sudah, kau ternyata cocok memakai baju anak-anak ini, Natsu" Kata Lucy tersenyum.

Baju yang bergambar logo Fairy Tail itu pas sekali dengan Natsu. Apalagi background baju itu bewarna merah. Dengan perpaduan celana bermuda warna denim.

"Ya.. tapi rasanya aneh dengan ini" Kata natsu dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Yang pentng pake baju, dari pada telanjang." Kata Lucy sambi menggendong Natsu dan menurunkannya di ataas ranjangnya.

"Luce.."

"Tak apa, mulai hari ini kau tidur didekatku." Kata Lucy sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi lehernya.

"Oyasumi, Natsu.." Kata Lucy kemudian dia terlelap tidur. Natsu memandangi wajahnya yang tertidur itu.

"Kurasa, kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik...Lucy" kemudian Natsu jatuh tertidur di samping Lucy.

**Paginya...**

Natsu P.O.V

Sinar matahari itu masuk melalui celah-celah tirai apartement Lucy, dengan malas aku membuka mataku dan duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Oaahhmmmm" aku menguap dan mulai scrattle dan mendapati Lucy tidak ada disampingku.

"Lucy..Lucy" Panggilku.

"Iya, ah, kau sudah bangun Natsu?" jawab Lucy sambil memegang teflon ditangannya.

"Happy?" kata Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah dapur.

"Kenapa Luce?" tanyaku bingung. Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil mengendong kucing biru itu dengan mulut penuh ikan.

"Aye! Lucy.. lepaskan aku" kata Happy memelas.

"Tidak, sampai aku seselai membuat sarapan untuk kita bertiga" jawab Lucy tegas.

"Aye...sir" kata Happy sedih. Aku melihat itu bagaikan Ibu yang mengurus kami. Ehhe.. terkadang dia manis juga jika seperti itu. Andai dia menjadi... ah apa? Tunggu! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Lucy! Kami hanya Nakama! Tidak-tidak lebih... aku menyukai Lisanna! Aku menyukai Lisanna..aku..aku.. kenapa sekarang hanya ada bayangan Lucy dibenakku untuk saat ini? Lucy..

"Natsu, sarapan siap." Kata Lucy dari arah dapur.

"I...Iya.." jawabku tergagap. Aku mencium aroma keju dan aroma vanilla.

"Itadakimasuuu!" jeritku riang. Ku lahap habis Pancake itu dengan semangat.

Setelah itu aku beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Sedangkan Lucy membersihkan piring bekas sarapan kami.

Setelah semua siap, Lucy mengajakku ke taman bermain. Aku heran mengapa hari ini Lucy tidak mengajakku ke Guild.

"Hey! Luce! Lihat! Guild terlihat indah dari sin..." aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku, Lucy menatapku lembut, hingga membuat aku salting.

"Ah.. Natsu, kenapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah ti..tidak...hanya..hanya... itu..." kataku tergagap melihat mukanya yang manis itu.

Tak terasa pula waktu sudah semakin sore. Kami beranjak pulang. Tapi kenapa badanku berat sekali, kepalaku juga terasa pusing tak karuan.

"Lu...cy" setelah itu aku jatuh dan tak ingat apa-apa semuanya terasa gelap.

"Natsu..Natsu...Natsu..." seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan.

"Lu..cy..." gumamku lembut. Aku melihat wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. Ingin sekali aku mnegatakan bahwa jika dia menangis dia lebih terlihat manis.

"Ah, syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Kamu mau makan? Kau haus?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk duduk. Lucy datang sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan menyuapkanny padaku. Enak. Itulah yang bisa aku rasakan. Seelah makan, Lucy meminumkanku obat penurun panas.

"Istirahatlah,Natsu." Katanya lembut sambil mengusap keningku.

"Lucy, kau akan tetap disinikan?" kataku malu-malu

"Tentu, aku akan menjagamu, tenang saja" kata Lucy lembut

"Itu yang ingin sekali aku...dengar..dari..mu..." aku terlelap. Aku baru menyadarinya selama ini, orang yang ingin aku lindungi,sayangidan kumiliki ada didekatku selama ini.

Senyumannya yang bagai bidadari menyambutku dengan hangatnya. Sentuhnyanya yang selembut sutra selalu kurasa. Dia selalu ada untuk ku... dia yang mengembalikan hidupku dari keterpurukan 2 tahun yang lalu, saat kepergian Lisanna...

Lucy, sepertinya aku menyukaimu saat ini, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun

* * *

><p>Taaa...Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...<p>

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Hmm... penasaran?

Silahkan ikuti kisahnya yang sudah saya sadari jelek ini..

hope you enjoyed and review :D


	3. Reliazed and Need

Ahaaaa... ketemu lagi disini Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai! Yeah!

Moga kalian suka. Aku lebih sering menggunakan sudut pandangnya Natsu karena kebanyakan Fic yang aku baca tentang NaLu menggunakan sudut pandang Lucy. Aku ingin mengekspose sisi romantsnya natsu.. Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir sad ending.. Tapi aku nggak tahu lagi XD will be surprise for you guys!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro mashima SENPAI!

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**Senyumannya yang bagai bidadari menyambutku dengan hangatnya. Sentuhnyanya yang selembut sutra selalu kurasa. Dia selalu ada untuk ku... dia yang mengembalikan hidupku dari keterpurukan **__**2**__** tahun yang lalu, saat kepergian Lisanna...**_

_**Lucy, sepertinya aku menyukaimu saat ini, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun**__**…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V<strong>

Aku membuka mataku dengan malasnya. Tapi sinar mentari mengejekku untuk bangun.

Aku mendapati Lucy masih terlelap disebelah tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan kusam. Sepertinya dia telah menjagaku semalaman. Aku memegang tangannya yang masih memegan kompres.

"Lucy..Lucy... sudah pagi" kataku lembut. Dia mulai membuka matanya. Matanya yang coklat karamel itu menerawang jauh dan menatap kearahku.

"Hi naga kecil, kurasa kau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumya" senyumannya yang lembut membuatku salting. Aku sadar selama ini yang aku inginkan hanyalah Lucy. Benar aku menyukai Lisanna. Benar aku lebih peduli pada Lisanna, tetapi sejak hari pertama aku tinggal bersama Lucy, aku merasakan, aku dijaga oleh ibuku sendiri, hangat dan lembut.

"Natsu, ayo sarapan." Ajaknya lembut padaku. Aku menyatap sarapanku dengan lahap. Ditemani dengan senyumannya yang amat khas membuatku nyaman berada disisinya.

Dia merawatku dengan sabar dan seperti tak kenal letih. 3 bulan pun berlalu. Hingga suatu malam sebelum tidur, dia memelukku sambil memangkuku.

"Hey, Natsu... besok kau akan kembali ke wujud dewasamu." Kata Lucy dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kuharap, kau takakan melupakan hari ini."

"Tentu saja tidak,Luce."

"Kau bisa kembali ke Lisanna besok."

"eh?"

"Aku tahu kalian adalah sebuah keluarga bersama Happy, kalian sudah mengenal sangat jauh." Kata Lucy sambil menatap kearah Happy yang telah terlelap disofa.

"Oh iya... aku tahu" kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Hmm... Natsu inilah yang disebut nakama... kita saling membantu" lalu Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggungku.

Aku sedikit sedih, ternyata dia hanya memandangku sebagai Nakama.

"Natsu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tapi kau jangan marah ya"

"Iya aku janji aku tak akan marah."

"Jika suatu hari aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencarimu,karena aku... "

"Nakama... arigatou Natsu.. tapi satu hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan padaku. Jika aku pergi esok pagi, kumohon jangan kau cari aku. Karena aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu, janji?"

"Untuk itu, kita lihat saja nanti,Lucy"

"Karena aku percaya padamu..."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu Luce"

Kemudian Lucy menyuruhku tidur. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Desah nafasnya yang lembut membuatku nyaman. Dan tak terasa mataku tertutup. Lucy... Aku..mencintaimu lebih dari apapun.

**Esok paginya...**

"Oaaahhhmmm..." aku menguap dan melihat kearah badanku yang tegap ,perut six pack dan tinggi itu. Akhirnya! Aku kembali kewujud dewasaku.

"Luce..." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Dia sudah tidak ada disampingku. Aku tahu dimana dia, pasti di dapur. Aku beranjak dar tempat tidurku dan melangkahkan kakiku kedapur. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku mengambil pakaianku yang lama mengenakannya dan berlari ke Guild.

"Minna! Kalian melihat Lucy? Aku tidak menemukannya di rumah!" kataku panik.

"Bukannya dia ada bersamamu,Natsu?" Tanya Mira padaku. Aku menggeleng dan mulai mencarinya tetapi sepasang tangan menahanku. Lisanna.

"Aku...suka padamu... kumohon tetaplah disini." Katanya dengan mata memelas. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Lucy saat ini. Aku tidak bisa melukai hatinya. Aku...aku...

"Aku... tidak bisa Lisanna, aku telah menyadarinya selama ini yang aku inginkan hanyalah Lucy seorang. Aku memang menyukaimu aku memang mencintaimu tapi itu hanyalah sebatas kakak dan adik. Aku memang membuat janji padamu. Tapi kini aku harus meingkarinya, aku juga menyesal telah berkata bahwa aku akan tetap disini saat dia pergi. Tetapi hatiku berontak untuk menemukan dia aku yakin...suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku,Lisanna. Jadi, Gomenne.." Aku berlari meninggalakan Guild dan meninggalkan Lisanna sendiri dalam tangisannya.

Aku menghawatirkanmu Lucy. Kemana kau pergi? Kemana kau melangkah menjauh dariku. Kakiku membawaku ke tempat yang biasanya Lucy gunakan untuk membuat novelnya. Sebuah danau yang crystal clear. Dan terdapat pohon rindang aku ingat saat dia berkata "aku suka tempat ini". Lucy...

_**Flashback:**_

_"Aku suka tempat ini" kata Lucy sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku menoleh kearahnya._

_"Kenapa?" kataku bodoh. Dia hanya tersenyum._

_"Tempat ini... adalah tempat yang indah. Aku menyukai setiap benda yang ada disini setiap arus kecil dari danau ini. Dan semuanya.. Natsu... tidakkah kau merasa bahwa tempat ini..." dia menceburkan diri kedanau itu dan mengambil percikan air dari danau itu._

_"Begitu indah?" kata Lucy. Sinar matahari yang hangat mencuri jalan untuk menyinari Lucy melalui celah-celah rindangnya pohon. Sinar yang menyinari setiap inci dari tempat itu membuatnya indah. Air yang begitu jernih dan tenang membuat Lucy seperti bidadari dimataku. Aku ikut menceburkan diriku bersamanya. Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku lembut._

_"Arigatou for all.." katanya lembut. Pipiku bersemu merah mendegarnya. Dia begitu cantik dengan semua apa yang dia lakukan. Aku masih belum tahu saat itu dan bertanya pada diriku , apakah aku... bisa memilikinya._

**-**_**end of flashback**_**-**

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi telapak tanganku dan rumput yang aku injak. Aku mengingat saat itu. Aku begitu bodoh, aku begitu naif, hingga aku tak menyadari selama ini dialah yang tersenyum padaku, memberiku hidup yang sempurna, membawaku melihat dunia yang tak aku sadari. Dia begitu berarti sekarang.

"Lucy...go..gomenne" gumamku. Aku hanya terduduk lesu dan mulai melamun.

**Esok harinya...**

Aku berjalan gontai menuju Guild. Belum ada kabar dari Lucy. Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja ditempat dia berada sekarang. Kuharap aku bisa menemukannya...

Aku membuka pinti Guild dengan lesu. Aku disambut dengan tatapan hampa seluruh member Fairy Tail.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Mira maju kedepan dan menyerahkan koran yang baru pagi ini datang.

"Aku harap kau tidak kaget dengan ini" kata Mira sambil menahan air matanya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membacanya.

'**KECELAKAAN KERETA DI HOSENKA, KORBAN SELAMAT 5 ORANG, TERMASUK ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL. KONDISI SEMUA KORBAN SELAMAT KRITIS.**'

Semua terasa berhenti seketika itu juga. Aku langsung lemas dan hampir menangis. Aku menoleh keluar guild dan bersiap menuju Hosenka. Aku tak peduli aku akan mabuk dikereta atau tidak. Hanya satu yang aku inginkan. Melihat Lucy.

Dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mendekapnya di pelukanku. Bahwa aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tidak untik selamanya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dialah yang selalu menyinari hariku. Aku tahu aku berlebihan... tetapi kali ini, aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam diriku. Saat dia meninggalkan aku.

Lucy... Bertahanlah... aku datang!

* * *

><p>Jeng...jengg..jeng...jeng...<p>

Bagaimana nasib 2 sejoli ini?

Akankah lucy selamat dan Hidup atau meninggal? Semua akan berakhir di chapter...5!

Ikuti telus lanjutannya. Kuncinya ada di Chapter 4!

XD  
>;) I'll suprise you guys.. Review pleaseee...<p> 


	4. Chase and Found You

Okeyy! Sesuai janjiku! Aku akan sedikit memberikan spoiler di Chappy ini. Terima kasih yang sudah nge-review... Sesi tanya jawab akan aku sediakan chapter sendiri mungkin short story. :D  
>let's begin the story!<p>

Disclaimer: Hiro mashima owner of Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on chapter 3:<strong>_

_**Lucy...Betahanlah... Aku datang!**_

* * *

><p>Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit Hosenka. Tak peduli tatapan orang yang menoleh kearahku. Bajuku sudah mulai basah karena keringatku.<p>

"Pemisi.. dimana tempat korban kecelakaan kereta yang bernama Lucy Heartphilia dirawat?" tanyaku panik.

"Sabar...sabar... dia dirawat di ICU. Keadaanya paling parah dari semua korban selamat. Dia melindungi anak kecil yang keadaanya juga kritis." Kata resepsionist rumah sakit itu. Seketika kakiku terasa tak memiliki tulang, aku jatuh berlutut. Dan semua yang telah aku lakukan padanya selama ini sungguh tak berarti, karena aku tak disampingnya ketika semua itu terjadi.

"Lucy.." gumamku. Aku langsung menuju ruang ICU. Sebelum aku masuk seorang dokter mengentikan langkahku.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya dokter. Aku mengangguk dengan hati berat.

"Jadi, Lucy… mungkin tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihirnya lagi, tangan kanannya terbentur sesuatu dan menyebabkan adanya luka dalam. Kemungkinan untuk menggunakan sihirnya kembali hanya 20%" jelas dokter. Aku berusaha stay cool karena tidak ingin menambah kesan bahwa aku sedang panic.

"Wakata, arigatou seishou …" ucapku sambil melangkah masuk keruang itu.

Aku tak pernah meninggalkan Lucy. Kalaupun iya jika aku sedang lapar atau menggunakan kamar mandi. Sudah 4 bulan aku disini. Jika banyak para teman dari guild yang menanyakan apa ada perkembangan? Selalu aku jawab… tidak .

"Hey, Lucy, jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, kalau aku mencintaimu, akankah kau bangun dan tersenyum kembali padaku? Akankah kau memlukku lembut dan berkata 'Daijoubu' dengan tawa khas mu itu? Kumohon, Lucy… Sadarlah…" aku menggenggam tangan kirinya yang terbalut oleh perban.

Hari ini aku merasa hariku bertambah suram. Sejak tadi malam kondisi Lucy menurun drastic. Detak jantungnya tidak karuan. Alat pendeteksi jantung pun seakan mengejekku .

"Lucy… bertahanlah… aku mohon….Lucy" Kataku terbata. Nafasnya makin tersengal. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Lucy…Lucy..Lucy!" aku semakin menjerit panik. Hingga dokter dan para perawat masuk kekamarnya dan menyuruhku menunggu diluar. Diluar aku berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Semoga dia selamat dan bisa melewati semua ini.

"Natsu-san… aku akan menayakan mu satu hal, apakah Lucy-san memiliki orang tua?" Kata dokter seraya keluar dari ruangan Lucy.

"Setahuku dia hanya memiliki seorang ayah, tetapi aku tak tahu dimana dia… Ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia berumur 7 tahun" jelasku.

"Hgh… Terpaksa, Natsu-san. Kami akan melakukan operasi untuk meyelamatkan nyawanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah pada salah satu katup saat kecelakaan itu dia menabrak sesuatu yang membuat dadanya luka. Luka ini cukup serius dan bisa membuatnya meninggal." Jelas dokter dengan nada yang membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku akan menijinkannya. Demi Lucy.." jawabku pasrah. Dokter it mengangguk dan menyutruh para perawatnya memindahkan Lucy keruang operasi.

"Lucy…" gumamku dalam hati. Jujur didalam hidupku aku tak pernah sekhawatir ini. Kalaupun iya, itu saat Igneel meninggalkan ku.

Aku telah duduk sekian lama didepan ruang operasi. 6 jam lamanya aku duduk. Entah itu terasa capek atau menjengkelkan menunggu ini semua usai. Tiba-tiba ruang operasi menjadi hening. Dan…

'**….**'

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu, membuat aku menangis. Dia pergi… dia pergi meninggalkan aku, pergi untuk selamanya. Dokter keluar dengan raut muka penuh kelelahan. Dia menenangkan ku dan mulai bicara dengan tenang supaya aku makin tak menjadi-jadi.

"Natsu-san…. Lucy-san is….."

* * *

><p>2 tahun kemudian…<p>

Haaahh… Tak terasa umurku menginjak 21 tahun, tepat 2 tahun kejadian itu terjadi. Aku duduk dengan tenang di depan rumahku. Sungguh pagi yang damai. Aku menyeruput teh hijau yang ada di meja dan mulai membaca Koran yang pagi itu telah diantarkan.

'**BEST GUILD ON MAGNOLIA AND FIORE : FAIRY TAIL**' tulisan headline itu kurasa cukup berlebihan. Guild kami tak pernah rapih dan bersih. Mungkin terkesan norak dan ramai. Haha.. itulah kami.

"Papa!" jerit anak lelaki berambut salmon sama sepertiku dan menghampiriku dengan muka penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Hitoshi, ada apa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Papa! Lihat aku dan Happy mendapatkan ikan besar!"

"AYE!" jawab Happy disertai tawa anakku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menggendongnya.

"GREAT! Kita bisa pesta hari ini! Kau memang hebat, Naga kecil-ku!"

"Papa! Kyahahha.." dia tertawa lebar dan memeluk leherku.

"That's ma boy" gumamku lembut. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku. Dan mulai terlelap dalam dekapanku. Yah, aku hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggungnya dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Hmm... anak kecil memang terlalu berlebihan jika mereka sedang main, danne? Hitoshi?" gumamku lembut. Sekitar 3 jam dia tidur di dekapanku. bayangkan saja dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 9 dia main bersama Happy. Pantas saja capek dia masih berumur 2,5 tahun. Dia mengusap matanya dengan jemari kecilnya dan memandangku dalam. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Dia tertawa dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudah sadar?" kataku sedikit mengejek. Matanya semakin berbinar dan siap menanyakan hal yang sama. Seakan dia tidak peduli ejekan ku tadi.

"Papa… Mama kemana?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku tahu itu, sudah seminggu ini dia menanyakan hal itu. Mama-nya hanya menjalankan misi bersama sahabatnya. Jujur aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia bersikeras untuk melakukannya.

"Ah.. mama… mungkin akan kembali dalam..2 ha…" belum selesai kata-kataku , aku melihat sosok wanita yang aku cintai.

"Natsu….Hitoshi… maaf, mama terlambat" Sapanya lembut. Aku terseyum kearahnya dan menghampirinya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Mama" Sahut Hitoshi riang. Kuserahkan Hitoshi kepada mamanya. Hitoshi bergelayut manja dalam pelukan mamanya. Dia membelai rambut Hitoshi dengan lembut dan mengelus punggung Hitoshi. Hitoshi pun merasanya nyaman dalam pelukannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka membuatku merasa damai. Aku menghampiri mereka dan mendekatkan tubuhku.

"Hi, L-chan, lama tak berjumpa, I miss you so much" aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Dan mencium keningnya. Aku tahu, hidupku tak akan sesempurna ini 2 tahun yang lalu...

* * *

><p>Deng…deng..deng..denggg…<p>

Chapter 4 memang agak freakko…

Mbulet.. dan mbingungi… dan dikit banget! padahal kalo di MS Word sampe 3 halaman full (-3-)

Cuma kalian harus nebak, siapakah L-chan itu?

Lucy atau Lisanna?

I don't know

LAST CHAPTER! Will be finished at chapter 5! The answer of whole story!


	5. Read this, so you know why

Oke... karena ulah adek saya, review para readers kehapus!

Nah chapter 5 akan dipublish pada minggu,11 september 2011

Maaf ya... ini Cuma pemberitahuan...

Alasan 4 chapter dalam 1 hari:

Karena waktu itu mau mudik , dirumah nenek saya nggak ada internet dan warnetpun jauh+mahal minta ampun. Semoga readers nggak bosen baca fanfic nggak karuan ini..

Makasih

-Bhion the Pen-


	6. Make you Mine and Live as a Family

**He hey! Nah chapter lima memang agak lama update... moloooooorrrrr banget!. Tapi tunngu dulu ya, Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin. Maaf nggak bisa update tanggal 11. Aku masuk RS karena katuh dari sepeda motor waktu ekstra. Tanganku retak bagian kanan...hufft... malam ini aku nggak bisa tidur jadi aku edit dulu habis itu aku publish... Enjoy reading :D. Note: Aku beragama 100% islam keturunan Jepang.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-san story. Fanfic by Bhion**

**Lets! The story began!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Chapter 4 :<strong>_

_**Suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu, membuat aku menangis. Dia pergi… dia pergi meninggalkan aku, pergi untuk selamanya. Dokter keluar dengan raut muka penuh kelelahan. Dia menenangkan ku dan mulai bicara dengan tenang supaya aku makin tak menjadi-jadi.**_

"_**Natsu-san…. Lucy-san is….."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>:**

"Natsu-san...Lucy-san is... okey. Tapi kami belum tahu reaksi selanjutnya dari tubuhnya yang lemah itu.", Jelas dokter. Aku medesah nafas lega dan duduk dibangku tunggu itu sekali lagi.

Saat dia keluar dari ruang oprasi, desah nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Tetapi dia masih harus dipantau di ruang ICU. Aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukku. Melihatnya hanya terbujur tak berdaya dan hanya tidur terlelap sampai dia bangun, entah itu kapan..

**_-End of Flahsback-_**

Belaian lembut menyentuh dahiku yang hangat. Membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan kulihat sebuah senyuman manis yang kurindukan. Dia bangun dari tidurnya memberiku sebuah senyuman yang amat manis dan tulus.

"Lu...cy..." gumamku penuh haru. Dia mengangguk pelan. Air mataku tak kusadari jatuh dari kelopak mataku.

"Ohayou... Nat..su" dia mencoba untuk sedikit berbicara padaku. Tapi kurasa dia masih begitu lemah.

"Ah, untuk saat ini kau jangan banyak bicar dulu, aku akan panggil dokter" kataku seranya menggenggam tangannya. Dia mengangguk. Kemudian aku keluar dan mencari dokter.

Dokter memeriksanya untuk beberapa lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyuruh para perawatnya membawa Lucy kekamar biasa.

* * *

><p><strong>-dikamar rumah sakit-<strong>

"Lucy... daijoubu?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyumannya padaku. Aku blushing dengan pekatnya dan mencoba menyembunyikannya. Lucy tentu melihatnya.

"Natsu..." panggilnya.

"Ah..i..iya" balasku gagap.

"Arigatou." Balasnya sambil menggenggam tanganku, Aku semakin salting karenanya.

"All for you." Balasku dengan _grin_ khasku. Dia tersenyum kembali.

"Seharusnya... kau bersama.. Lisanna kan?" balasnya. Jujur aku sakit hati akan perkataanya. Tapi, aku...aku...

Aku memeluknya erat. Menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan telapak tanganku. Kemudian berbisik ditelinganya.

"Lucy... All that I need is you, bukan Lisanna. Aku tak peduli orang akan menganggapku apa, tak peduli seberapa dinginya orang akan memandangku rendah, aku tetap akan memilihmu... sebagai... ibu dari... anak-anakku kelak. I love you and always will Luce."

"Natsu" desahnya lembut. Dia memelukku balik. Hangat seperti pelukkannya terdahulu.

"Will you become a mother for my own child, our child, Lucy Heartphillia?" aku segera melamarnya. Lucy mendorong tubuhku untuk melepaskan pelukanku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum berseri-seri. Air matanya mengalir dengan sinar bahagianya.

"I will make a great mother for our child, natsu" balasnya lembut. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, memeluknya dan membiarkannya larut dalam ciuman itu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku resmi menimang wanita yang selalu kudambakan selama ini.

* * *

><p><strong>-3bulan kemudian-<strong>

Aku berdiri di altar bersama Gray sebagai Best Man-ku. Jantungku seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya. Oke, jujur baru kali ini aku merasakan hal segugup ini, pernikahanku sendiri. Gray mencoba menenangkanku tapi seakan itu hanyalah bisikan angin biasa. Aku melupakannya dan tetap fokus pada gugupku itu.

"Gray, apa kau berpikir ini akan lancar?" tanyaku pada Gray.

"Umm... entahlah jika kau gugup kau akan mengacaukannya." Jawabnya santai. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan gugupnya.

Pintu Guild terbuka lebar dengan Wendy masuk terlebih dahulu menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar. Lucy masuk dengan Master Makalov sebagai wakil ayahnya. Gaun pernikahannya yang menjuntai kelantai sangat cocok dengannya, Juvia bertindak sebagai Maid Honor-nya. Dia begitu cantik dan anggun. Saat dia sudah berada disampingku, Pasteur membacakan janji sehidup semati.

"Natsu Dragnell, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lucy Heartphillia sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun duka?" tanya Pasteur.

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawabku tegas.

"Lucy Heartphillia,apakah kau bersedia menerima Natsu Dragnell sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun duka?" tanya Pasteur pada Lucy.

"Ya aku bersedia" jawabnya lembut. Lalu Pasteur meminta kami untuk mebuat janji sehidup semati.

"Lucy... aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu, membahagiakanmu. Dengan cicin ini adalah bukti cinta,setia,dan kasih sayangku padamu. Sampai maut memisahkan." kataku sambil memakaikan cicin perkawinan kami pada jari manis Lucy.

"Natsu... Aku berjanji akan mematuhimu, membuatmu bahagia, dan selalu setia menjagamu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai maut memisahkan." katanya sambil memakaikan cicin perkawinan kami pada jari manisku.

"Dan dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri Dragnell. You may kiss the bride" Kata Pasteur. Aku mencium Lucy dengan lembut. Semua anggota Guild besorak gembira. Lucy menangis bahagia dan aku memeluknya lembut seakan tak mau kehilangan dia lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>-seminggu kemudian-<strong>

"Ohayou minna~" sapa Lucy dari pintu guild sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Ohayou, Mrs. Dragnell" sapa semua anggota guild.

"Ne, Lucy ada yang kau inginkan pagi ini?" tanya Mira pada istriku. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin Milk Sha~ ughp...ughp..." dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lucy, kau sakit?" tanyaku. Dia meggeleng.

"Entahlah hanya ughp ughp..huufft..." dia kemudian lari kearah toilet dan memuntahkan semua sarapanya.

"Minna, cepat panggil Polyruschia" kata Mira panik. Aku menuntun Lucy kearah meja. Lucy duduk dengan lemas.

Setelah Polyruschia datang, dia memeriksa keadaan lucy yang masih pucat. Setelah selesai dia membisikan sesuatu pada Lucy. Lucy memeluk Polyruschia dengan bahagia. Polyruschia lalu pergi menuju kantor Makalov.

"Natsu... apa yang ada di benakmu tentang memiliki anak?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Umm... mungkin akan menyenangkan menggendong tubuh kecil itu di pelukanku dan aku akan menjaganya.. . Dan membesarkannya dengan~... tunggu, apa kau..." aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Iya... Aku hamil" balasnya malu-malu. Aku memeluknya dengan raut bahagia.

"Thank's Luce." Bisikku pelan.

"MINNAAAA~~! ISTRIKU, LUCY DRAGNELL, HAMIIIILLLLL! HELL YEAH! AKU AKAN JADI SEORANG AYAH!" teriakku keras. Semua anggota fairy tail terdiam sebentar, kemudian besorak ramai, dan memberi kami selamat akan kehamilan Lucy.

* * *

><p>-<strong>9 bulan 8 hari kemudian<strong>-

"Lucy... bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja" kataku terus menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Nggh... Natsu, daijoubu" katanya lemas. Dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya agar rasa sakit akibat dorongan bayi itu tidak semakin parah.

"Lu..cy... kumohon...Lu..cy... kumohon...bertahanlah." kataku sambil menguatkan genggamanku.

"Nggh...ah...hufft... Nat...su" desahnya kesakitan.

"Natsu, Polyruschia datang." Kata Mira sambil memasuki ruang kesehatan Guild.

"Baik, nona muda. Tahan nafasmu, hembuskan. Natsu kau harus mensupportnya. Ini akan sedikit sakit." Kata Polyruschia.

7 jam Lucy berjuang, 7 jam aku disampingnya melihat Lucy yang begitu kesakitan.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH...Waaaahhh!" Suara tangis bayi menggema di ruangan itu. Genggaman tangan Lucy melemah.

"Selamat, bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan kuat." Kata Polyruschia memberikan anakku padaku. Kugendong dia dengan hari-hati dan lembut.

"Kau kuat ya, Hitoshi" gumamku lembut.

"Lucy...Lucy" aku berpaling kearahnya. Dia bernafas lemah dan tangannya dingin. Seakan dia telah meninggal.

"LUCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>-present day-<strong>

Aku membuka mataku dipagi yang cerah. Ah lagi-lagi aku ketiduran di sofa gara-gara menunggu dia pulang belanja. Aku melihat wanita dengan rambut keperakkan sedang menata meja makan. Aku tersenyum. Ulahnya.

"Pagi, Lisanna" sapaku padanya. Dia tersenyum dan menyapaku balik.

"Pagi, Natsu. Hitoshi sudah bangun?" Aku menggeleng.

"Belum, dia belum terbangun dari mimpinya." Kataku.

Hening.

"Ah,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, aku sedang merapikan meja untuk ulang tahunmu dan Hitoshi." Jawabnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa" Kataku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal itu.

"Dia akan marah kalau ini semua belum rapi. Mira nee" jawabnya.

"Siapa bilang?" Kata wanita berambut pirang turun dengan anak berambut salmon didekapnnya.

"Lucy-san, ohayou" sapa Lisanna.

"Ohayou Lisanna. Terima kasih sudah membantu." Balasnya dengansenyum hangatnya.

"Oh, aku kemnali ke guild dulu, Mira nee menungguku. Mata ne" kata Lisanna kemudian pergi dari rumah kami.

**-Breakfast time-**

"Jadi, siapa yang ulang tahun?" kataku menggoda Hitoshi. Hitoshi hanya ber-giggle ria dan mengatupkan tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, naga kecil,mama" kata Lucy mencium kening anaknya.

"Ini hadiah dari mama dan papa" balasku sambil memberikan kotak berhiaskan kertas kado berwarna biru laut itu.

"Arigatou! Wah! Kalung berlogo Fairy tail, tapi inikan punya papa dan mama..." Balasnya sedih.

"Memang, tapi itu special untukmu,sayang" Kata Lucy sambil mengelus kepala Hitoshi lembut. Mata karamel Hitoshi menatap dalam mamanya.

"Papa! Haapppyy Birthdayy! Mama punya hadiah untuk papa!" celetuk riang Hitoshi.

"Uhm, apa itu?" Kataku penasaran.

"Natsu, sebelumya aku ingin bertanya padamu, kau lebih suka aku memakai warna pink atau hitam?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku lebih menyukai Pink untuk mu" jawabku gugup.

"Berarti kau ingin anak kedua kita perempuan iya kan?" balas Lucy malu-malu.

"Ah... kau.."

"Hitoshi akan menjadi kakak 8 bulan dari sekarang" dia tersenyum. Aku memeluknya.

"Ne... Hitoshi kau ingin jadi kakak yang baik kan?" tanyaku.

"IYA!" jawabnya riang.

Lucy tertawa dengan lepasnya. Dan aku tahu hidupku tak-akan sesempurna ini, jika Lucy pergi dariku. That Mushroom, make me realized, I couldn't live without her and my son.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finish, maap terlalu panjang. Hahaha...<strong>

**Silahkan di comment and review.. Arigatou tunggu ceritaku yg lain ya :D**

**Salam: Bhion the Pen XD**


End file.
